Teardrops on my guitar
by KlainersAndNifflersUnite-Jas
Summary: This is a Len and Hino song fic. Hino is in love with Tskimori, but he tells her about this girl he met and she is heartbroken. I suck at summaries, but hopefully I'll get better at it. Pen change it was fearless twilight lover.


"Hey Hino." Someone said from behind me. "Huh? Oh Hi Tsukimori-kun." Me and Tsukimori-kun have been friends since forever. "So what's up?" I asked him. "Oh nothing just wanted to tell you about this girl I know." That hit me right square in the heart. I put on a fake smile.

"Oh what's her name?" I asked trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "I can't tell you that part." He said seriously. "Well, I gotta get home." I said trying to stop the tears from flowing. My mom and dad weren't home, probably at work. I grabbed my guitar and ran out the door. As I was running I ran into Hihara, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, Yunoki, and Tsuchiura.

"Hey guys." **"YOU PLAY THE GUITAR!"** Hihara practically yelled. "Y-y-y-y-yes" "Cool." Shimizu said. T-t-t-th-th-thats great. My shy friend Fuyuumi. "Good for you." Yunoki said. "How come you never told us you played the guitar?" My Former soccer player friend Tsuchiura asked. "1) you never asked. 2) I don't usually tell people I play the guitar. And 3) It's a secret talent I have."

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow." Tsuchiura said. "Yeah bye." I said as they started walking again. I decided to go to the park so not many people could hear me. I started to play and sing.

_Tsukimori looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I'm needin' everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without. _

_Tsukimori talks to me I laugh cause it's just so funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me he says he's so in love he's finally got it right I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._ _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do _

_Tsukimori walks by me can he tell that I can't breathe and there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be she better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car don't know why I do so I drive home alone as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep to night cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do he's the time taken up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into Tsukimori looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see. _

It was only then that I noticed I was crying. I also didn't notice when someone was behind me, until I heard a twig snap. I jumped and looked behind me and Tsukimori was there._ Please tell me he didn't hear that please. _

I thought. I realized I was still crying so I turned around again. And he sat beside me. I was busy drying my guitar, that was wet from my tears. I finally broke the awkward silence. "So what are you doing here." My voice was soft and quiet. "I was going home from school when I heard music." "So now you know two of my secrets." I said my voice was still soft and quiet.

"Was that song really for me?" He asked me. I was getting more annoyed, I mean shouldn't he be with his girlfriend. "So what if it was, it's not like you would care! Anyway, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend!"

The last word I said was choked out because I was crying again. "What are you talking about I don't have a girlfriend!" I was really mad now. "Then who was that girl you were always talking about then!" I was crying again out of anger and sadness. "That girl I'm always talking about is you!" "I knew it- wh-wha-what?!" I stammered.

"That girl I'm always talking about is you." I didn't have time to answer because next thing I knew he was kissing me. We drew apart. "I shouldn't have done that." He said. The next thing I knew I was kissing him and he responded. We drew apart again. "I love you Hino." He said softly. "I love you too Tsukimori." This time he put his hands on my back and I put mine around his neck. He kissed me and I responded. That's how we got together. Love really comes through songs sometimes.

"Hino! We gotta go before we're late!" "Coming sis!" "Now!" I gotta go before my sister blows a gasket. "I'm coming!" Bye.


End file.
